Culpa a las estrellas
by meteoric war
Summary: "Pues yo pensé que tú eras producto de mis alucinaciones." OOC.


En una ciudad dormida a mitad de la noche, donde la única luz venía de las estrellas, estaba ella, caminando por los cables que iban desde el poste hasta el edificio.

Hermoso cabello naranja recogido en un moño desordenado de donde salían mechones por todos lados, brazos que se inclinaban hacia los lados para mantener el equilibrio, una camisa azul que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, largas piernas blancas que parecían nunca terminar y pies descalzos.

.

En esa misma ciudad, en esa misma noche, se encontraba él; acostado en la terraza de otro edificio, mirando con odio a las estrellas.

Cabello naranja, su desarrollado y esculpido abdomen cubierto por una camisa blanca, sus piernas por un pantalón azul y un ceño fruncido decorando su cara.

* * *

Ella amaba caminar por lugares así, soñando despierta con cosas que no serían del entendimiento de cualquier otra persona. Le encantaban las noches estrelladas. Solía pensar que las estrellas la entendían, entendían lo que se siente estar a miles de años luz de distancia de alguien a quien no conocen.

.

Él odiaba las noches estrelladas, porque por más que intentara dormir no podría. Ver a las estrellas le hacía pensar que tal vez alguien ahí afuera entendería lo que es sentir que cualquier otra persona esté esperándola a miles de años luz de distancia y que no se encontrarían.

* * *

Dormir, trabajar, comer, volver a dormir, y así sucesivamente. Esa era su rutina. Y cuando no dormía, soñaba despierta con cosas que estarían más allá de su alcance.

Le gustaba caminar por lugares de la ciudad donde no hubiera nadie a la mitad de la noche. Se sentía en paz, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ser juzgada por los demás por sus extrañas costumbres.

Creía en que habían posibilidades de un mejor lugar, un lugar ideal con el que soñaba todas las noches mientras caminaba por la ciudad.

.

La rutina lo tenía mal. Entre el trabajo, la presión y un vacío dentro de él no le dejaban descanso.

Odiaba la sociedad, la manera en la que tenía que ganarse la vida. No era un mal trabajo, siempre fue lo que quiso hacer. Pero darse cuenta de la realidad le hizo ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, porque acabaría de la misma manera en la que había empezado.

Solo.

* * *

Era una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, sólo con el alumbrado público dejando ver unas que otras cosas.

* * *

Saltó de un edificio a otro, aterrizando con gracia en una terraza aparentemente sola. Se tumbó en el piso, su largo cabello liberándose de su moño, formando una especie de halo alrededor de su cara.

Le gustaba hacer eso. Estaba cansada, se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa y dormir. Le hacían falta las estrellas.

Escuchó pasos y se sentó, observando una figura acercarse en medio de la oscuridad.

.

Se encontraba en la terraza, como muchas otras noches, maldiciendo por no poder dormir, pero agradeciendo la falta de las estrellas.

Escuchó un ruido extraño y se levantó, caminando lentamente hasta el otro lado de la terraza. Una extraña figura parecía mirar en su dirección desde el piso.

* * *

Grandes ojos grises conectaron inmediatamente con intensos ojos marrones.

* * *

Desde esa noche, ella no pudo pensar en nada más. "Ichigo," fue lo que el hombre de la terraza le dijo cuando ella le preguntó su nombre. Muchas veces a lo largo de los días, pensó que había sido producto de uno de sus sueños. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

.

"Orihime," fue lo que ella le respondió cuando él preguntó cómo se llamaba.

No creía que un ser tan hermoso y tan perfecto como ella existiera. No podía saber si fue alguna de las alucinaciones producidas por su falta de sueño o si era real.

Era algo imposible.

* * *

Ese día le dijeron que se encontraba soñando despierta más de lo normal en su trabajo.

Su jefe le dio el resto del día libre, alegando que lo más probable era que no había dormido lo suficiente.

No tenía punto insistir en que era todo lo contrario, pues su jefe nunca perdía un argumento y ella amaba dormir más que cualquier otra cosa; así que decidió ser un poco egoísta y se tomó el resto del día libre.

Se preguntaba si podría encontrar la ruta de regreso a aquel edificio, para confirmar si el dueño de sus pensamientos era real o no.

.

Su trabajo apestaba. Su vida, también.

Quería renunciar, pues no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para que su jefe estuviera pagándole por no hacer relativamente nada.

Tenía un bloqueo mental que le impedía seguir con su historia, dejándola a medias, fruto de largas noches de insomnio; pero no podía, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus ingresos?

Su mente seguía enfocándose en aquella misteriosa chica de la terraza, queriendo confirmar si ya se había vuelto loco o no.

* * *

Luego de horas y horas caminando por la ciudad, encontró el edificio que estaba buscando.

.

Estresado y sin nada que hacer, estaba acostado en el piso, mirando y maldiciendo a las estrellas, como lo hacía usualmente.

* * *

"Hey." Dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara y un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. "Sabía que te encontraría hoy."

Ojos marrones se enfocaron en la fuente de la voz. No era posible, era una alucinación, ella no podía ser real. En ese momento, se encontraba convencido de que necesitaba un psicólogo.

¿O quizás no?

"Al fin estoy segura de que eres real y no te soñé."

Sus ojos de color chocolate se abrieron más de lo normal.

"Pues yo pensé que tú eras producto de mis alucinaciones."

* * *

Desde esa noche, siempre que habían estrellas, se encontraban en la misma terraza, a la misma hora.

* * *

"Acompáñame." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomando su mano y llevándolo al borde de la terraza.

"¿A dónde?"

"Es muy divertido, créeme. Vamos a andar por los cables."

* * *

Se sentía como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde alguna vida anterior.


End file.
